Dreams
by I am a ninja with swords
Summary: This story is what Max dreams about at night. Takes place in the last book. Please don't read this if you have not read Angel  which I hope you have all read !
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Best Dream Ever, I Think**

I woke up or at least I think I did. I had a strong urge to go to Dylan's room. I don't know why, I just had to go there. So I started to walk the house was creepy quiet even though it was one in the morning, it was eerie. Still I walked on and I finally I got to Dylan's room. I didn't know what to do know so I simply knocked. There was a muffled "Come in" from Dylan. I walked in and I could tell I woke him up.

"Hey!" Stupid! Why did I say that?

"Um hey? What are you doing here?"

"Oh well I…see I woke up and felt I had to come here and so here I am." Might as well go with the truth.

"Um ok then so did you have a dream that troubled you?"

Aw he is just so caring!

"No I don't think I even had a dream."

"Oh well here come and sit on my bed"

"Um ok" I walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down.

"You must be cold…. here have a blanket."

I was really cold so I took the blanket.

"Thanks"

Then we just started talking about anything and everything. It was weird I was totally relaxed. I'm never like that around a cute boy. Suddenly I found myself really close to him. His warm body was comforting; I had no idea how that happened. Then I felt my neck moving, moving so our lips would meet. I pulled away. I felt his hand guiding my head back to him. Our lips met. It was magical. His lips were soft no they were firm. Almost like his whole being down to his lips was letting me know he loves me yet he will support me to. I loved every second of it but I knew it had to end. I carefully and slowly pulled away.

"I have to go," I said.

"Oh ok…um see you in the morning"

I got up and left. I walked slowly to my room not thinking about anything just Dylan and our kiss. As I walked into my room I saw someone I really did not want to see. Fang.

"What were you doing!" he yelled.

My heart started to beat I knew I was dead.

"I was…um…I was just…"

Then I woke up for real this time.

I thought one thing. Who have I become?

* * *

**Note: ****This is my first fanfiction hope you enjoy please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Dreams~ 2?

"Come on guys!" I yelled to the flock. Right now we were flying low so that Star and the other members of 'Fang's Gang' can see us, and keep up with us. They are all riding in a mini van since none of them can fly. We have teamed up again to see if we can rescue Angel. At our last team up, things didn't go so well mainly Angel was lost and there was a lot of arguing but we have had to put that behind us to get Angel back. This time we aren't going to fail.

"Max, do you think we should stop for a break, there is a town up ahead," Dylan called to me.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea it's been awhile since our last stop and I don't know when we will see another one," I yelled back, we were flying through the desert since that was the way to get to Angel. Or at least that was what the Voice was telling me. Always a good idea to follow the Voice, always!

"Ok I'll go tell Fang and his group," Dylan said before he dipped closer to the van, knocking on their window, "Hey we are going to take a rest break at the town that's coming up soon."

"Ok sounds good. We'll meet you in town somewhere," Fang said, turning to his group, "We are going to stop at this town here and get some rest and food."

"Hey guys we are stopping at this town so we got to go high," I told my flock, already starting to climb into the sky to keep out of sight.

"Awesome," Iggy said following me up.

We flew up and made it to the town well before Fang and his gang.

"Lets go find somewhere to eat, ok?" I asked my flock.

"Yeah that sounds great, I'm starving!" Gazzy said.

"So am I," Nudge said, "We haven't had this kind of issue for a long time, since before the Flock broke up."

"Nudge, be quiet we have to find somewhere to eat and maybe sleep," I said starting off to find somewhere to eat in the little run down town.

"Man its really dusty out here," Nudge said.

"Well what do you expect; this is the desert," Gazzy said. He has really been down since Angel was kidnapped; but he is pulling it together now that we are going to save her.

"Hey there's a restaurant right here and they're open," Dylan said.

"Ok that looks like a good place lets go in," I said. We filed in and found a table that will seat all eleven of us.

"Max how much money do we have?" Dylan asked.

"I have my mom's debit card and she said that she didn't care how much we use, business is good." I said.

"Ok so then we will be able to eat well then," Gazzy asked.

"Yes we will, but I think we shouldn't over do it," I said worrying that my mom doesn't know what she is getting into.

"What about Fang and his gang? How are they paying for their meal?"

"I think that one of the group's family member is paying for them although I don't know whom, I do know that they are covered," I said turning to the door as the bell rang and Fang's gang walked in.

"Hey you guys made it," I called to Fang; I was trying to be nice so that we could get some stuff done.

"Yeah, not really that hard, so how are we going to rescue Angel?" Fang asked.

"That was part of the reason that I called this stop, that and we were getting hungry," I said, although I hadn't really thought about how we were going to rescue Angel, "We don't really know much about this group or the building they have her in, ok there is a lot we don't know about."

"Yeah, shouldn't we wait a bit, maybe get some more information," Star said.

"NO! No we cant, we have to find her as soon as possible!" Gazzy yelled, standing up.

"Ok, ok it was just an idea," Star said with a defensive tone.

The waitress walked over, we forgot we were in a restaurant, "Here are some menus, is there anything you want to drink?" She asked.

"Um water for everyone, to start?" I said, looking for nods and got one from everyone.

"Ok eleven waters, I'll be back to take your order in a minute," She said before she left.

We all started looking at the menus and deciding what we would order.

"I hope they have hamburgers here," Racket mumbles shouting a glace at Star.

After about five minutes the waitress came back, "Are you guys ready to order? Here are you're drinks."

I looked at everyone while passing out the drinks and the all nodded, "Yeah, we are ready to order. I'll start; I would like the full Mexican platter with two tacos and a plate of nachos on the side, Nudge?" I said turning to Nudge.

"Wait you want the full Mexican platter with two extra tacos and a extra plate of nachos?" The waitress asked her eyebrows raised in suspicion.

"Yes, Nudge what would you like?" I asked Nudge again.

"I would like five of the chicken sandwiches and five chicken wraps with ranch in both," Nudge said.

"I'll take one extra large cheese pizza," Gazzy said.

"I'll have the same as Gazzy, one extra large cheese pizza," Iggy said, not noticing the waitress's eyes growing wider and wider.

"You do know how much food you each are ordering right?" She asked her voice growing higher.

"Yes trust me we can eat it all," I said trying to calm her down.

"Ok if you say so," her voice quivering a bit.

"I would like two of the barbecue rib platters," Dylan said.

"Yes and that's one order, we are paying separately for the five of us and the six of them," I said.

"Ok that's fine," the waitress, said.

"Yes so then I would like five of the sushi platters that have three sushi one each platter," Fang said.

"I would like five hot dogs," Holden said.

"One somewhat reasonable order," The waitress mumbled.

"I would like sixteen hamburgers please," Star said.

"I would like the whole turkey meal," Maya said.

"I'll take three cheeseburgers," Racket said.

"I'll take four of the large vegan salads," Kate said.

"Ok it may take a while to full all of these orders but I will bring them out as each is ready," the waitress said.

"Ok that would be great," I said, "Thank you."

"SO back to the matter at hand, how are we going to rescue Angel?" Fang asked looking everyone in the eye.

"I think the first thing is finding out where she is and how many people are guarding where she is," I said trying to take charge.

"That shouldn't be to hard for Racket should it?" Fang said turning to Racket.

"Nope that easy stuff," Racket said.

"Ok so the we just break in and get her out right?" I said.

"Max this may be a trap," Dylan whispered into my ear, he was sitting to my right.

"It may very well be but we have to get her back, we have to," I said trying to convince myself and convince him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long, I was debating if i should continue with it or not, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

We were up and flying/driving which was good. We still had a little bit more to go or maybe a lot. After we finished eating at the restaurant, we found a place to crash before starting out again. I really didn't want to stop for that long but we were tired so what can you do?

"Max! How much farther do we have to go?" Gazzy yelled to me.

"Um only about a few more hours. Ok?" I yelled back, I really didn't know how much longer it would be, but I couldn't tell the Flock that and I felt that we where getting closer.

"Ugh," I heard Gazzy say. I admire that they have stuck with me and I hope we can keep it up.

_You have very good friends Max, _the Voice said. Good I've wanted to talk with you.

_They are more than friends, they're family. _

_And you'll risk the lives of all of them to get one back. _The Voice said.

_We all know what we're getting into and we WILL get out of it alive_

_Ok, if you think it's right, _I hope I'm right

_So what am I supposed to be looking for?_

_You're close but keep your eyes open it's hidden well-ish, but you should be able to find it._

_Thanks, _I said, and that was the last I heard from it for a while.

"Keep your eyes peeled guys, we're close," I yelled to everyone. I even dipped down to Fang's Gang to tell them the same.

We all started to look at what was below/ahead of us. It was all just a barren landscape of yellow dust sweeping around us. I guess that some people may find this kind of thing beautiful, but we weren't looking for beautiful, we were looking for Angel.

"Anyone see anything?" I asked, getting anxious.

"No but there is a giant mound of dusty-sand coming up abut a mile and a half away," Gazzy yelled to me.

"Remember, it hidden," I mumbled to myself, "Dylan! Look at the sand mound! Is there anything unusual about it?"

"Umm not really but it is unusually large and in the middle of nowhere, it looks kinda out of place," Dylan said to me.

"Ok that's it, I know it. We need to find a place to camp out and plan our next move," I yelled dropping again to tell Fang's Gang the same thing. Over to the side I saw a plateau like thing, and I knew that s where we had to camp out and plan.

"Hey! We need to head to the plateau at 3:00 and hope they haven't seen us yet," I say and nod to Dylan to tell him to inform Fang's Gang.

We make it over to the plateau fine, and without getting shot at, always good. After we got settled in, I started a meeting on what we should do from here.

"I positive that the sand mound is where Angel is. All we have to figure out is how to get her back." I said, determined to get my baby back.

"How do we know that Angel is there?" Star asked.

"I just know, ok?" I said to convince her as much as me, "Anyone have a plan of attack?"

"Well sneaking up isn't an option, there's no way to do that," Fang said.

"Yeah I know, is there anything we can do?" I ask, looking at everyone.

"I got nothing," Dylan said.

"What if we just flew up to it and try to find a way in?" Iggy said, "we got this far and they still haven't seen us and we have no idea how to get in."

I looked around the group. "Anyone else have ideas?" There was no protest.

"Ok, so we fly/drive, try not to get shot, find a way in and get Angel back. Everyone good with that?" I looked around the group again and saw slight nods from everyone. "Ok we'll rest up for a few more minutes and then be on our way again."

We were getting close and still no shooting, good. When we were about 5 minutes from it Dylan shouted at me.

"Max I think I see the entrance," Dylan said.

"Where?" I asked getting excited despite myself.

"Down at the bottom there is a little cave like thing, do you see it?" Dylan asked.

I looked, "Yeah I see it," I started dipping down to check it out.

"Wait Max it could be a trap!" Dylan said.

"I don't care stay back while I check it out!" I yelled back.

I flew down and went toward the cave. Nothing, just a simple way in.

"Its all clear! Come on guys!" I said, while I started in.

The cave was small and it quickly came to a steel door. I tried the handel and it opened easily. I walk through into a huge, well lit room. There was nothing in it save 5 different doors.

"Ok we have to search what is on each side of the doors." I said turning to look at everyone.

"Ok we'll pair up, if you find anything, shout." Fang said.

"Ok we'll go in the following pairs, Dylan and I will go together, Nugde, Gazzy, and Iggy all together. Fang and Maya, Star and Kate, and lastly Ratchet and Holden. Ok?" I said

Everyone nodded, "Ok pick your door and get started." I said.

Dylan and I started through our door. We did not talk, I wanted to find Angel and get out of here. The hallway was long and we finally reached the end of it. There was one last door. I opened it.

"MAX!" a voice on the other side yelled.

"Angel?" I said timidly.

"I'm in here!" The voice said again.

I ran into the room.

"ANGEL! You're ok!" I said as I hugged her. "Oh thank God you're ok!"

"Max lets get out of here, please," Angel asked.

"Yes we will," I said starting back to the door. "Dylan start calling the others we are leaving now."

"Ok," he said before he started shouting at the others.

I a matter of minutes we were back on our way home. I didn't care what happened to Angel, at least not right now, and I didn't care that it was so easy, I just cared that we got her back. I looked at Angel again

"Max I'm so glad—"

And then I woke up.

* * *

**Please review hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
